Catastrophic Catastrophe
by Titan Overlord
Summary: All my life, Dark Deep has been my home. I have grown very much since I was a baby. Now that I have gone through all the stages, I am a Titan-Wing. This is my story. My life was forever changed after I met the mysterious stranger known to the humans as Fishlegs Ingerman.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Katro. I live in my home, which is called Dark Deep, even though it is not particularly deep and is only dark at night. But I love my home anyways, despite it's misnomer of a name. Dark Deep is a very fun place, and is made almost 100% of all sorts of rock. This makes it perfect for Catastrophic Quakens like me and Groncles like my best friend Grincher

Grincher is chubby, green, and playful, with the best of intentions. Unfortunately, he also has the worst of luck and often unintentional causes trouble for the both of us. But in my experience, it always works out in the end. Groncles and Catastrophic Quakens like me have always got along well. I am very protective of Grincher.

One day long ago, when I was still a broadwing, I met a man. He was rather chubby, and he stank of fear. It was a dark time in Dark Deep, darker than normal that is to say. The Groncles had suddenly become scared of us, the Catastrophic Quakens.

Grincher and all the other Groncles just got up and left. I couldn't believe he would just go do that without telling me anything. I was very worried. But then I met the chubby man, and then the very next day I saw him leading all the Groncles back. And as always, things worked out in the end.

Grincher said he left because the others left. They had traveled to a place the humans called "Dragon's Edge". He spoke of two odd humans, who… rode a dragon? What an odd idea. Anyways, they rode a Hideous Zippleback. Grincher said they had bestowed upon him a most unusual name, "Jr. Tuffnut Jr.". But according to my friend they seemed nice enough, at least not like trappers.

Trappers are pretty much always bad news for dragons like Grincher. I remember they used to terrify me when I was younger. Luckily, now I am so big that most trappers will flee from me. It is rather fun to burn their boats and watch them swim away, screaming like little girls. Sweet revenge.

I was pretty sure that they were behind the disapearance of my cousins, as after they had been missing for a few days I heard a rumor that they had been captured by dragon trappers, and were being used as wrecking balls on a distant island.

But eventually, my cousins did return, confirming the rumor as the truth. They returned speaking of marble domes, sinking islands, and yet again, the mysterious Fishlegs Ingerman. They said he aided them in their escape from the dreadful place.

Yes, the dragon riders have been a plight upon my kind for all too long. I used to have mercy on them, but after hearing all the tales of their horrendous deeds, not anymore. Nowadays I leave no survivors. I do feel a bit of remorse as I am not a natural killer, but my rage allows me to ignore this.

-HTTYDHTTYDHTTYD-

I awoke and stretched, the rumble from my movement echoing throughout the cave. As I exited my home and felt the sunlight on my scales, I saw something that astonished me. A humongous dark grey figure was standing partway submerged in the water. The sun didn't even dare glisten on its stormy scales. It was the biggest dragon I had ever seen. It was bigger than me by far.

This monstrous dragon had only one horn, the other looked to have been blasted off by some tremendous force. Fear curled through my body. It had been a while since I had felt it, but it was justified. Compared to this creature, I felt like a Terrible Terror underfoot. I watched as it raised its head, before letting loose an ear shattering roar that could surely be heard from islands away.

I froze as it tilted its head down, thrusting it forward and I felt like it was looking straight at me, though I doubted it to be true. I could see pretty much every other dragon on the island was staring in awe and terror at it. Why would it look at me? I was probably about as insignificant as an ant to the amazing dragon.

A cold icy mist erupts out of the beast's mouth, freezing everything in its path and creating humongous ice spikes. The entire island was becoming caked in ice. This couldn't be good. I took a step back as the exit from the tunnel was frozen shut. I quickly made my way backwards in the tunnel, gathering enough room to ram the newly formed barrier.

Rolling up into a ball, I smashed into the ice at full speed. The force from the impact made the whole tunnel shake and tremble. The ice cracked, yielding to the blow. The momentum from my spinning hit made me blast out of the cave at incredible speeds. I rolled until a bump jolted me up into the air.

I landed, creating a shockwave on impact and a loud cacophony of cracking ice. As I uncurled from my ball I absorbed my surroundings with awe. The entirety of Dark Deep had been coated with a thick layer of ice. A large circle of it had been blasted away from me due to my impact with the ground. The resounding impact had seemingly caught the beast's attention. Its cold eyes glared at me, seeming to pierce my very soul.

Those eyes. I knew I recognised this beast from somewhere. Now, as it looked me straight in the eye, I knew. I recognised it from the myths that had been passed from dragon to dragon. I had hear the myths since before I could fly. This creature, could it be, the almighty Bewilderbeast?

I needed help. But who would help a dragon like me? Grincher was frozen solid in the ice. I could see him from here. His face was frozen in an expression of terror. This filled me with rage. How dare this dragon just come here, out of the blue, and do all… this?!

I knew who I had to seek out. The human who helped dragons. Who helped boulder class. Who had helped me. Fishlegs Ingerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews

 **K.H.:** Don't worry, things are probably going to get better next chapter :)

 **To Recap**

After the Bewilderbeast attacked my home, I knew who I had to seek out. The human who helped dragons. Who helped boulder class. Who had helped me. Fishlegs Ingerman.

There was just one problem. Ok, there were a few. Not only did I have to find this Fishlegs, I also had to escape first. And the Bewilderbeast didn't look like it would take to kindly to that. But I had an idea. It was risky, but it might just work. I stood still, waiting for the Bewilderbeast to freeze me.

Once I was frozen, I hoped that the huge dragon would turn its attention away from me, allowing me to break free and escape while it wasn't looking. Unfortunately, the Bewilderbeast didn't freeze me. He just stared. This wasn't what I had expected.

The Bewilderbeast extended a paw in my direction, snatching me out of the air. I squirm in its grip, intending to fight my way out, but before I can do anything the Bewilderbeast sinks further into the water, and I feel ocean spray splash against my scales. The dragon was swimming, and I was being dragged along with it. I wriggled but it didn't loosen its hold on me. He lifted off, feet and tail dangling in the ocean as he skimmed the water.

We came ashore on a nearby island. I wasn't very familiar with this place. It had always had too much forest and not enough rock to be worth visiting, so I hadn't bothered. I expected the BewilderBeast to eat me, or freeze me, or at least do something malicious.

Instead to my surprise, I was set down, and suddenly the dragon was gone, diving into the ocean. I could pretty much make out his path from the displacement of the water. He seemed to be going back to the island. Why had he let me go? His intentions were confusing to say the least. He froze Grincher, but let me go?

It hadn't been what I had planned, but I had escaped in the end. I knew what I had to do now. I had to find the human, the friend of dragons, Fishlegs. And I knew exactly where to start looking. Dragon's Edge.

-HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD-

I had been flying for what felt like days. I had flown in the direction where I had seen the Groncles fly from. That had to be the way to Dragon's Edge.

It took so long, I was worried I had lost my way, until I saw something. On one of the islands down below, was a dragon. But there was something on its back. A speck. I flew lover for a closer look and the shape became clearer. A human? I suspected I had found my destination.

I landed on a nearby beach on what I had to assume was "Dragon's Edge", and my tired wings cried out in gratitude. I scarfed down a boulder and passed out, exhausted from the journey.

When I awoke, I was surrounded by people. They spoke in hushed voices. My eyes cracked open, and I realized I was in a manmade structure. My eyes widened in panic. So many humans. They were everywhere!

I recognised one of the people. The human who had brought the Groncles back. The friend of dragons. Fishlegs Ingerman. I had found the one I had been searching for.

The humans were staring at me. I supposed it was because of my unusual size and appearance. Maybe I should clear that up for you now.

I imagine you know what a catastrophic Quaken looks like. If not, imagine a mountainous creature with lots of spikes. And by lots of spikes, I mean LOTS of spikes. I'm spikier than a hedgehog, porcupine, and a pincushion combined. THe only creature more spikey than a Quaken is a Whispering or Screaming Death.

Also, as a Titan-Wing, I am about twice as large as the average Quaken. Which is pretty large. I have been told my skin resembles that of an Eruptadon. I chose to take that comment as a compliment. {For more information, search up Titanwing Catastrophic Quaken, and look at some of the images. You should come across the one I mean pretty quickly. It is titled "Champion Catastrophic Quaken"}

Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Totally freaking out. They looked up at me with awe and a bit of terror. My presence seemed to excite the one called Fishlegs.

"By Odin's beard!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "It's a Titanwing Quaken, this is so fascinating."

"Be careful." Warned a rather scrawny human with brown hair. He was standing next to- wait a minute, was that a Night Fury?! I thought they were extinct, or just a legend. Wow, I was seeing a lot of legends brought to life today. Who would have thought?

He had an aura about him. Not just any aura, but a commanding one. The one that emanated from the king of dragons. The terror I was feeling multiplied. I had to show respect somehow, but what was the proper way to do so? What if I accidentally offended him? I settled for nervously bowing my head.

One of the humans was smirking at me. He was standing next to a Monstrous Nightmare and smelled horrible. Like rotting fish. Except way worse. Way, WAY worse. The human spoke to me. "That's right. You better bow to the amazing Snotlout."

I didn't think I liked this "Snotlout".

"Snotlout, I don't think he was bowing to you." Fishlegs corrected with a thoughtful look. "I think he was bowing to Toothless."

Was Toothless the Night Fury? I decided he probably was. And speaking of the Night Fury, it seemed like I had given him a bit of an ego boost. This dragon acted a bit childish for a king.

Now that I had found these dragon riders, all I had to do was convince them to help me free my home. The problem was, I could only talk to some boulder class dragons, such as other Quakens or Groncles. And I had absolutely no idea how to talk to humans.

And could I really trust them? My impression of this group wasn't the greatest. Half of them I had encountered seemed a bit… moronic. Snotlout seemed like a jerk and the two identical humans I could see banging heads with stupid expressions didn't seem the brightest either.

 **Please review, I love feedback. :)**

 **Big thanks to K.H, my first reviewer on this story. Keep being awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

I needed help so I would just have to trust them. But how would I get them to trust me? Humans were suspicious creatures by nature. They were certainly suspicious of me. The one with the Night Fury, the one who seemed to be the leader of the human, had urged his companions to be careful. The only one who wasn't acting as though they were suspicious was Fishlegs. He seemed friendly.

Well, and also the twin humans who didn't seem to care I was there enough to be suspicious, they were too busy giving themselves concussions.

Suddenly, I felt a nuzzle in my side. I whirled my head around to see a Groncle. She looked up at me with sweet eyes. Great, somebody I could actually speak to!

I took to the air, the humans jumping back in surprise. I snapped up a boulder from the mountain in my massive maw as I ascended. The chunks of rock rained down as I crunched and swallowed. I really hoped the humans had the common sense to follow me.

 **Dragon Riders' POV**

This appearance of this Titanwing boulder-class was startling to say the least, but also amazing. It was massive.

"Where is it going?" Astrid asked, watching the bulky shape recede into the distance. Snotlout grinned. "It's a coward, that's what. I scared it off. Locked and loaded!"

"We should follow it." Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup hummed in thought. "Yeah, but keep your distance. We don't want to spook it, and I've had bad experiences with following dragons before. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Toothless made a chuffing, purring sound as Hiccup scratched behind his ears. He seemed to be almost laughing.

"So, when do we get to blow stuff up?" Inquired Ruffnut, before banging his head against Tuffnut's yet again. Astrid groaned in exasperation. "You always ask this. For the last time, we won't be blowing anything up."

"Oh yeah? Well what about that time-" Ruffnut retorted but was interrupted by Astrid. "Forget it."

"But that one time we-"

"I said, FORGET it!"

"But we did do it, that one ti-"

"Ok, fine. We'll blow stuff up." Astrid gave in, tired of arguing. It never got her anywhere anyways, the twins had such thick heads. "Just stop arguing! If we don't hurry we'll lose sight of the dragon."

The twins cheered and the group mounted their dragons, taking to the sky after the Titanwing Quaken.

- **HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD-**

"Whoa." Fishlegs breathed. They had followed the dragon for what seemed like forever, and everyone was exausted. But they all perked up as they stared in awe at the destruction that had befallen where Dark Deep had been before. "I know this place. Dark Deep should be here. But instead, it's just ice."

Before them sat the work of a Bewilderbeast. A huge dome of rock hard, frigid ice formed a dome around where Dark Deep should have been. Huge spikes jutted out of the base and crown of the dome, the whole thing looked looked incredibly ominous.

"That thing is huge!" Snotlout exclaimed. "The hole in the top alone looks like it could fit a Green Death, or even a Bewilderbeast."

"I don't think you're that far off, Snotlout." Hiccup said. "Let's go check it out."

At this comment the twins cheered, charging ahead of the group, straight for the hole, ignoring the cries for them to wait.

Fishlegs whimpered at the sight of what the boulder class haven had become. But then his fear turned to red hot anger, and he charged after the twins, screaming like a madman.

"Oh great." Hiccup facepalmed. "Now half of us have already charged off. We better follow them, I guess."

With that, Hiccup flew off.

"Do we have too?" Snotlout whined and Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed, flying after Hiccup. Snotlout flew after her. "I'm only following you because me and Hookfang want to kick that dragon's butt."

Hookfang snorted, turning upside down. Now dangling upside down, Snotlout cried out. "Ok, ok. I was a little scared. Geesh. NOW GET ME BACK RIGHT SIDE UP, HOOKFANG!"

Hookfang obliged, before diving through the hole in the dome of ice.

 **Katro's POV**

I was amazed by the bravery of these dragons and their humans. They just dove straight into the hole. They probably wouldn't be so confident though when they saw the size of the monster that had taken his home.

I knew I had to help them. I couldn't sit idly by while they saved my home. And poor Grincher. I decided to find an alternative entrance, the one the riders had used was a bit obvious and I wanted the element of surprise.

I managed to bash my way inside down towards the base of the dome with repeated hits. But it wasn't as subtle as I had intended, it was actually kind of loud. Maybe I wouldn't have as much suprise as I had thought.

When I got in there, what I saw would have made me cry if I had tear ducts. My home was almost beyond recognition. Ice was everywhere from the stuff that caked the ground to the pillars helping support the dome. Frozen boulder-class dragons were scattered among the strange new terrain. The sight filled me with distress. I had to help them.

Meanwhile, the Bewilderbeast had noticed the intruders. But it paid no mind to me or most of the dragon riders. Its gaze locked on just one. And that was the Night Fury, Toothless.

A figure was approaching me. I was trying to figure out how this was possible as the figure was… human? All the humans were in the air, I could see them clearly from here. A snarl rippled through my throat as I saw what he was wearing. This one armed human was clothed in a dragon skin cloak.

He was shouting something. But I couldn't understand any words. I heard a shout. The dragon riders had shouted something. Two words. "DRAGO BLUDVIST!"


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank Massive HTTYD Fan, Bootcutter, and TalonFlame for leaving reviews. I really appreciate that you took a minute to type something out and make my day! Thanks!

-HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD-

 **Katro's POV**

 _Drago Bludvist?_ I wondered. The name somehow sent shivers down my spine. The aura of the human practically oozed danger. But there was no way I would let this oddly intimidating human stop me from freeing my home.

The human was armed with some sort of weapon. It resembled a spear, or a staff. He swung it in circles above his head, shouting something harsh and guttural. I instinctively took a step back, baring my teeth. This human should be more afraid of me. Why didn't he seem afraid?

Even after seeing my mouthful of very sharp teeth, his approach continued. Why was he so confidant? Did he know something I didn't?

No way. It had to be a trick somehow. This human was tiny compared to me, and didn't even have all his limbs. I couldn't let him intimidate me. This was a battle of wills, and it was a battle I was going to win. I planted my feet firmly, holding my ground, preparing to strike. The man seemed to notice a change in my posture, but continued on, until his foot was almost skewered by a long, sharp spine.

The man's awareness shifted to the sky. His approach halted and my gaze followed his.

"One more step, and next time, Stormfly won't miss." The girl warned, followed by a squak of agreement from the Deadly Nadder she was riding. Drago retorted, his face full of hatred. "You you won? "

"It's only just beginning. Keep firing your warning shots." The man said. "In the meantime, I will be making this dragon mine."

And the man was advancing once again, the strange shouts once again grating my ears. I rolled into a ball, charging at full speed. The man was taken slightly by surprise, it seemed like he had expected me to do something else. He quickly adapted though, changing his stance. No matter though. My incredible bulk was hurtling at him at full speed.

The guy was faster than I had anticipated. He dodged to the right, thrusting his weapon into my path. As I hit the unexpected obstacle, to my dismay I was thrown into the air by the unexpected bump. I managed to safely land on the ground, digging into the ground and skidding to a stop.

This man was good. Maybe too good.

But there was nothing I wouldn't do to save my home. My friends. My family, from these monsters who had invaded it.

The man was no longer paying attention to me. Had he become bored of antagonising me? He was shouting something up at the Bewilderbeast.

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Basic flight maneuver." Hiccup commanded. "We have to draw him out into open air."

They swerved, avoiding yet another huge chunk of ice that had been sent flying through the air by the massive dragon. They weren't doing well. The others found that their attacks were pretty much useless against him. He didn't even blink.

However, it seemed as though he found the mystery class dragon worth his attention. Toothless' shots seemed to at least be doing something. But it wasn't easy. He didn't have nearly enough room to maneuver freely. This was why he needed to somehow lure the dragon out of the dome of ice fortress.

Toothless was almost swatted out of the air by the lone tusk of the Bewilderbeast as he swung his head around.

"Ok bud, those tusks are starting to become a problem." Hiccup said, speaking what both of them had been thinking. "I hate to say it, but we need to deal with them. It worked last time, so it should work again."

"Whoa, wait, where are we going?!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless suddenly pulled into a dive, landing on the icy covered ground below. His eyes widened as he realized what Toothless was doing. "No bud, not exactly like last time!"

But it was too late. Toothless had let the blast he had charged up die out but they were already there. The colossal beast let its undivided attention fall on them.

The other dragon riders could see what was happening. They were frozen with fear.

An icy stream was released from the Bewilderbeast's throat. No longer in the air, they had lost their maneuverability. Hiccup felt as though everything that had happened since he first saw Toothless had led up to this moment.

"Nooo!" Astrid yelled out.

Toothless, realizing that they weren't going to escape this time, threw Hiccup off his back. He barely managed to attempt to shelter him with his wings before the pair were encased in a spiky chunk of ice.

 **Please internet people, review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nice to hear this story's first reviewer, KH, again! I thought your review was pretty funny! Oh by the way I threw in your insult so Snotlout could properly receive it. Thanks ;-{).

Also, thanks to Dragonrider's Fury! I saw that you both followed my story and left a review, and that makes you... awesome!

 **On with the story!**

 **Snotlout's POV**

 _Oh great. This day was going just great. Note my sarcasm. Wait, what's sarcasm again? Oh whatever. First I accidentally brought Hooky an eal in his basket of fish, he's been grumpy ever since. He set the very flammable hut on fire._

 _Then this crazed dragon showed up and completely disrespected me. Stupid dragon. And now, I'm stuck in this weird icy place and I think Hiccup just got frozen again. Oh yeah, and Draggo is here fighting said crazed dragon. As I was saying, things were going great. My life was going great. Oh, who was I kidding. This stank more than Zippleback gas._

"Did Hiccup really just get himself frozen again?" Snotlout grumbled and Astrid glared at him with wild eyes. "Snotlout, this is serious!"

"I know, but again?" Snotlout replied to Astrid's dismay. Tuffnut spoke up, mimicking an upper class accent. "How cliché. Wouldn't you concur, sister dear."

"Oh yes," Ruffnut agreed. "I concur, brother dear."

"Guys, this isn't some joke, we need to help Hiccup." Fishlegs scolded, Meatlug chortling in agreement. Snotlout grumbled in reply. "Fine. Well in that case."

"LOCKED AND LOADED!" Snotlout shouted before he pulled Hookfang into a dive toward the ice that trapped his friend. Grabbing several jugs of Monstrous Nightmare gell from where he stored them inside his tunic. He had a good supply, unfortunately due to Hookfang's grumpy attitude.

He opened the jugs, emptying the contents onto the icy prison as he swooped past. A blast of Monstrous Nightmare fire would cause the ice to hopefully melt, freeing his friend, who was probably getting pretty cold right now. Monstrous Nightmare gel plus a spark equaled some very hot fire, perfect for this.

"No, you yak brain!" Astrid shouted, seeing what he was preparing to do. "If you do that, you'll fry Hiccup and Toothless."

"Oh. I knew that." Snotlout said. "Well, then what do we do now?"

"Ummm, guys?" Fishlegs gave a nervous whimper. "You might want to put a hold on that."

 _What was the loser whimpering about now?_ I wondered before turning around and seeing what had him so worked up. No longer focused on Hiccup, the Bewilderbeast had focused its attention elsewhere. More specifically, us.

The Bewilderbeast was staring at us impatiently, as if it had forgotten that it couldnt control our dragon's anymore. It was way too close for comfort.

"By Odin's ginormous shaggy left leg," Snotlout swore. "It's right there."

"Woohoo!" The twins cheered, drawing looks. "Finally, some action for us."

Snotlout didn't like action.

"Retreat!" He screamed, darting out of the hole in the ceiling of the dome, and not looking back."

 **Astrid's POV**

 _Oh boy. When I got my hands on Snotlout, he would regret abandoning us! Especially when Hiccup needed us both._ Astrid sighed in frustration. _Our chance of success had plummeted when we had lost Hiccup, but now with only 3 dragons and riders? There was no chance we could win this._

"Everybody, follow Snotlout." Astrid shot a look full of regret towards Hiccup's icy prison. "Hiccup will just have to try and hold on a little longer."

"What?" Fishlegs protested. "We can't just leave him!"

"Believe me, I hate it as much as you do, but we will never get him out of there with just the three of us. " Astrid groaned. "There aren't many maneuvers that could help us here that can be performed by just four people, much less three. As much as I hate to admit it, we need Snotlout. And the coward just disappeared."

 **Hiccup's POV**

Hiccup shivered, drawing his clothes around him in an attempt to conserve body heat. It was cold in here. It was very cramped as well. He hated this feeling, the sensation of being trapped. He imagined it was how the dragon's who they freed from the trapper's traps had felt. And it really wasn't a pleasant feeling. He forced himself to slow his breath, to conserve air. He had a limited supply after all. But it seemed like that may not be a problem soon. He could see the purple light of Toothless preparing a blast illuminating the ice.

Just then he heard something splat against the ice. "Wait Toothless, did you hear that?"

The purple light went away and Hiccup imagined Toothless was listening. He didn't hear it again.

A plan was formulating rapidly in Hiccup's mind. Though the frantic part of him, the one that felt like a caged dragon, hated the idea of waiting longer than he had too, he knew it was a sound strategy. "Ok, small blasts. If we're lucky we can break out of the ice without the Bewilderbeast even noticing, then come around from the side for a surprise attack."

Blast, Blast, Blast. Three smalls blasts. Hiccup felt the vibrations travel through the ice, and the muffled but somehow echoing noises of Toothless blasting them slowly but surely, free.

But then Hiccup felt something drip onto his arm. Hiccup frowned in puzzlement as he probed the substance on his arm. It was slimy, kind of squishy. Not melted ice then.

"Toothless, low light, and hold." Hiccup requested. The Night Fury obliged. The substance was green, and it was smeared down his arm. It must have dripped through the cracks. Hiccup realized with a jolt what it was."Toothless, cut the light, that's Monstrous Nightmare gel! If we give it a spark, with as much of it must be out there if its dripping down, it will burn us to a crisp!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wow, lots of reviews from Dragon Rider's Fury! Thank you very much, it really helps make my day. You're the best! :)

Katro's POV

Due to my size, I wasn't forgotten often. But in this case it was to my advantage. I had slipped away to try and find a way to rescue my boulder class without the distraction from weird humans and weirder dragons. Unfortunately, I had to be subtle about it. No ginormous blasts of dragon fire. Instead a little bit of the magma I could expel from my mouth would do the trick. I knew who I wanted to rescue first, Grincher.

I found him exactly where I had left him, but this wasn't that surprising considering he couldn't exactly get up and walk away while he was frozen. Grincher looked rather sickly, and honestly exhausted. Poor Grincher. He looked even more miserable than one would be expected to after such a long time as an ice cube

A triumphant roar from that diabolical Drago human made my blood curdle and drew my attention. I turned my head just in time to see Toothless and his human be encased in a giant spike of ice.

This was frustrating. I had just managed to free Grincher and another dragon had already replaced him as an ice cube. Oh yeah, and as a bonus the human was trapped too. Speaking of my finally freed friend, I turned to look at him.

Now this is hard to explain. Dragon speech is very different than any human language. Some things just don't translate, and some things don't have equivalents. We also don't exactly use words. But I shall try the best to convey the meaning of this conversation.

When I took a closer look at my friend, I was horrified by what I saw. He was even more weak than I had first noticed. He was trying to crawl his way out of the remnants of the icy prison. His skin looked like it was a hundred years overdue for shedding. He looked bloated and his eyes were a sickly yellow and with red seeping in around the edges.

I moved to lend my body, offering something to lean against and help him stand up. He gratefully accepted my offer. I was careful not to accidentally spike him, though it was difficult considering just how many spikes covered my skin. I was successful in the end and managed to help him out of the ice.

Grincher gave out a roar that meant something like a combination of. "Oww", "Help me.", and "I'm pathetic."

I gritted my teeth in anger. I would get that rotten scumball of a dragon for doing this to my best friend.

I reassured him with a different roar, both proud and sympathetic, in return. This rour and the subtle body language involving a jerk of my head and a light flapping of my wings conveyed that I was there for him, and that I would help him. That I would help fly him out of here. I hoped he got the meaning because without the rour it could have been mistaken for "I can't fly."

Grincher looked up at me, and gave his own reassuring rour. He was all for my idea. I scooped Grincher up in my claws, treating him as if he was made of thin glass. I took to the sky, hoping to remain unnoticed. I felt bad for leaving the rest of my friends here, but Grincher really wasn't doing well. He needed help and fast.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one fleeing. The dragon riders had turned tail and fled, leaving their friend behind. The horrible man stood by the ice block. He was gloating, it seemed that he was planning something that couldn't be good.

Try to save the Night Fury, or get my ill friend to safety? In the end, even though Toothless was the king of all dragons, Grincher was my best friend. I felt bad, but the Night Fury would have to take care of himself. It wasn't like he had called out to me for help, and he was king for a reason, he had to have some tricks up his figurative sleeves.

No, I had to focus on Grincher. I would get the others out later. I followed the dragon riders out of the hole on the top. I was met by a starry night sky. It was beautiful but I honestly couldn't really enjoy it right now. I imagined it was wonderful for my gronkle friend, seeing the sky again after being trapped.

The dragons and the riders were flying towards the island, where the bewilderbeast had dropped me before. When I finally caught up to them I was furious. They just forgot about me, and left me there? I was tired of being forgotten. I caught up to them as I landed on the island.

I gently laid Grincher down and he let out a low grumble. They heard the grumble and I knew the moment i saw their surprised expressions that they had indeed forgotten about me. Then they noticed the Gronckle.

"By Odin's beard, we need to put a bell on that thing." Snotlout exclaimed. The female viking who rode the Deadly Nadder replied. "It is amazing how a creature so large managed to get right by us unnoticed. That shouldn't be able to happen, we need to sharpen our awareness skills."

She looked as though she was about to start barking out orders when all of the sudden Fishlegs gave a whimper of worry as he noticed how unwell my friend looked. I had to fight the urge to bite Fishlegs' head off as he approached my friend, but I let him come fairly close with the strange tools he pulled out of his tunic before letting out a warning growl, stretching a wing to partially shield my fellow dragon, and get my message across. I knew he was supposed to be a friend of Dragons, but one wrong move, and he was toast. The human ceased his approach, nodding as he seemed to understand.

"It's ok, I'm trying to help him." Fishlegs said, his voice a pitch higher than usual, digging in his tunic. He pulled out a bottle filled with some sort of liquid. The sickly green liquid swirled around due to the motion as he held it out for me to inspect. "It's perfectly safe. It's a combination of sheep mucus, fresh picked herbs from Buffalord Island, and a small scoop of yak dung. It's an old viking remedy.

I didn't exactly trust viking medicine, but I had gone so far seeking this individual and now he was here and offering to help my friend. There was no turning back now. I had trusted him before so I'd have to trust him now.

I stepped aside and allowed him to feed Grincher the potion. I felt better when Grincher started sucking at the mixture with a strange desperation in his eyes as if his hunger knew no limits. Then again he had been trapped in ice for a few days, it probably felt good to have anything in his stomach, even that horrible green stuff.

The Gronkle looked up at me, his pathetic yellow eyes seemed to burrow into my soul. He looked tired. No correction, exhausted. But then I was startled by what happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Guest:** Thanks for the review, Guest!

 **Dragon Rider's Fury:** Thanks! Lovely hearing from you again and I am glad to hear you are still enjoying the story.

And yeah, I do like cliffhangers, lol. The more suspenseful the better!

 **Fishlegs' POV**

 ****The Gronckle wasn't looking so good. It seemed like his stomach wasn't the biggest fan of my special cure. It let loose mighty rumble as if confirming my fears.

"Guys, maybe this cure isn't meant for Gronkle autonomy. They are a little bit different than vikings." Fishlegs worried. The cure was a human one, but he hadn't thought of that when he had given it to the sickly dragon.

The poor Gronckle's stomach just couldn't take it anymore. It rejected my cure and a mighty spew of lava poured out of his throat, catching Fishlegs' clothes on fire.

I felt the fire scorching my skin as I fell to the ground, trying desperately to put the fire out. I let out as I was tackled by a particular yak brained viking followed by the twins.

 **Astrid's POV**

The fire had to be contained. Oh Thor, Astrid really wished Hiccup was here. He would have been helpful in this matter. But luckily Astrid was experienced in this matter, as she had spent years putting out fires lit by unruly dragons. And the twins. And sometimes Snotlout. And Gobber's underwear.

Lucky it seemed that Fishlegs' stop drop and roll tactic had put out much of the imminent danger of flaming clothes, and the flames had been further smothered by the sudden tackle. Fishlegs would be ok. But one thing that wouldn't be ok was if the fire (which was already beginning to engulf the long and dry grass and fallen sticks) continued to spread. If it did so then there wasn't a serious risk of a massive forest fire desolating the island, which wouldn't exactly be ideal.

"Come on." Astrid yelled at the dragons. Stormfly quickly obliged, using a concentrated blast of fire to sever several trees, and dragged them out of the way. The rest of the dragons after watching Stormfly do it joined in, first Meatlug, then Barf and Belch, all of them dragging the severed trees away from the growing fire. All of them that is, except for Hookfang whose pompous posture clearly read something like 'You're not the boss of me.'

Finally after all to long of rolling around in the dirt and being piled upon, and most importantly of all being on fire, the fire that had been attacking Fishlegs finally went out. Fishlegs shoved the others off of him.

 **Katro's POV**

Pass me the popcorn (whatever that is), the spectacle the vikings were providing was very entertaining. Grincher had once again worked his magic, causing spreading chaos and accidentally involking Loki's law (That any amount of damage is fine as long as it is counted by an equal amount of hilariousness). But of course I couldn't fully enjoy watching the humans get what was coming to them for hurting Grincher, because as I said, they hurt Grincher.

I didnt like the crazy look in my friend's eyes. He dropped to the ground, shoveling pebbles and dirt alike into his mouth with his stubby paws in a frenzied rush. Poor Grincher must have been hungrier than I thought. My attention was caught momentarily by the Fishlegs human throwing all of the other humans off of him.

It was actually kind of- OOOOWWWW! A searing pain ran through my leg. I whipped my head down to find my friend was savagly tearing at my leg. Who would have known such a little gronckle could have such sharp teeth?

With firm but gentle thrust of my head I disloged the Gronckle from my leg. Picking him up with three of my claws (as the other leg still stung like it was filled with Deadly Nadder spines and the last thing I wanted to do was put preasure on it right now) I lifted off. I felt him wriggle in my grip but I only touched down when I saw a rocky clearing. I released Grincher and he dove into the pile of rocks, chomping with the same savage hunger he had before when he had bitten my leg.

Wow, he was hungry. I hoped he was ok. It was very unlike Grincher to attack me like that.

With that I relaxed and watched Grincher munch the rocks. Knowing with my luck I wouldn't have a chance like this later, with a relatively secure location and relative quiet, I closed my eyes and took a nap.

 **Grincher's POV**

I felt guilty after I became coherant enough to realize I had bitten my friend's leg. In my defense, hunger blurred my mind and his leg truly had looked like a pile of rocks. I felt so much better now that I had found some real rocks though. I never knew I could be that hungry. It really brought to light a whole new side of me. A desperate, irrational side.

I wondered what the humans were doing. I had forgotten about them after the hunger hit, actually I had forgotten about everything but filling my stomache. Where were they?

Katro was asleep. I didn't blame him, after all he had been through. All I had put him through…

Wow, I should apologize for the whole leg thing. I wanted to tell him right now how sorry I was but he looked so peaceful, and he really needed this nap. I decided instead that I would stand right there and try not to ruin everything again with my magic Grincher touch, at leastn until he woke up.

Then again, not like I should ruin things after he was awake either. Not that I could help it. Trouble just followed me like a Speedstinger followed its prey. Honestly I hated it, but it was the truth.

I decided to stand guard over my sleeping friend. Making sure there were a few metres of distance between us (I didn't want to accidentally wake him by brushing against him) I scoured the area for trouble that did not appear.

I felt my eyes slipping closed, it seemed I was tired as well. My head drooped down, but I jerked it back up, fighting the fatigue. But I couldn't fight it and I soon drifted off into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Dragon Rider's Fury:** Yep, surprise! An ending that was actually not a cliffhanger! Can you believe it? It surprised me too. Lol :D

 **Hiccup's POV**

Hiccup was thankful that he could still breathe due to the cracks that Toothless's blast had formed in the ice, though not as easily as he would have preferred. It was hard to think when you could barely even breathe, hard to plan.

Hiccup decided the safest option was probably to wait for as much of the Monstrous Nightmare gel, which was steadily dripping, as possible to pool at their feet. Then he would try to carefully cut a square out of the ice.

Hiccup began catching drips in his sword, as a way to pass the time and refuel his weapon. Hiccup would need every weapon and advantage he could get, because out there was Drago Bludvist, the ex king of dragons who had ordered his Dad's death.

Hiccups blood ran cold, and not just because he was trapped in ice. Drago was a monster, and he had to be stopped at any cost. But Hiccup couldn't stop him while he was trapped in a block of ice, cold, soaked in flammable gel, and starting to get really hungry. It felt like his mind was shutting down on him, going into hibernation.

What was Drago doing up there? He couldn't just be standing around. Hiccup didn't hear any battle noise, but then again he couldn't hear much at all except for the steady drip of the gel and Toothless's heart beat.

Budum Budum Budum.

Drip Drip.

Hiccup suddenly had an idea. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? No way Drago would see it coming. He just hoped he hadn't waited too long. He began scooping up the gel into the pockets he had in his clothes. Having large pockets was very handy what with all the adventuring he did. He scooped more and more gel. It had to be anywhere but the floor.

Carefully holding my sword away from pretty much everything, as pretty much everything had some gel on it, He held his breath as his sword sparked it to life. That could have been the end of my life, but luckily it wasn't. This was like playing with fire, while juggling axes, on the back of a mother changewing. In other words, this was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. He stabbed it into the floor and got to work.

 **Astrid's POV**

"Yak-Brains!" Astrid screamed at Snotlout and the twins. "He was on fire, so what did you do? You jumped on him. You jumped on him!?"

Snotlout opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ruffnut. "Hey, don't talk to us that way! We put out the fire didn't we?"

"And how was jumping on him putting out the fire?" Astrid asked, more out of frustration than actually wanting an answer. But Ruffnut answered anyways

"By reducing the flow of oxygen around the fire, it no longer had the energy necessary to sustain itself. Thus, we helped extinguish it. This method is quite efficient, we should know. We have to put out a LOT of fires." Ruffnut explained and Tuffnut nodded in agreement. Astrid was still angry though.

"While you Yak-Brains were doing a Gronkle pile," Astrid sighed in exasperation. "I was trying to keep the fire from spreading and consuming the whole island."

"Well, you've got your priorities straight." Ruffnut muttered. "Save the remote island and leave Fishlegs, your friend, to burn. Typical Astrid."

"I don't have time for your nonsense right now." Astrid huffed. "Hiccup is trapped in ice and in the clutches of the most dangerous dragon and man in the Archipelago. So can't we just try to at least not light ourselves on fire, as a start to saving him?"

"Hey, it's not like we started this fire. That stupid Gronkle did it." Ruffnut argued.

"Umm guys?" Fishlegs weakly murmured, halfheartedly raising his hand. Both of the girls (Astrid and Ruffnut) turned on him with glares, with matching looks of annoyance their faces. They both spoke in exasperated unison. "What?!"

"Ummm, where exactly is that Gronkle?"

"Great." Astrid signed once again. "Let's search the island. Fishlegs, Meatlug, search for any more fires. Snotlout and I will check the clearings and the forest. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you guys will check the perimeter of the island."

Fishlegs left as soon as he got his orders, but others were much more reluctant.

"You don't boss us around, miss!" Ruffnut complained.

"Yeah, we boss us around." Tuffnut decided. "Well, and Hiccup sometimes. But otherwise, we boss us around."

"You can send up a dramatic flair if you see something." Astrid bribed.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Ruffnut. "Come one Tuffnut, we don't have to listen to what she says."

Astrid sighed. "Come on Snotlout. Let's go."

They departed, leaving the twins alone.

 **-HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD-**

"Ah." Tuffnut sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is," Ruffnut replied, wiping a tear from her eye as she admired the sight. "It truly is."

Carved into the mountainside with many awesome explosions, were the likeness' of both the twins. With boar faces. In their opinion, nothing could be more awesome. Except, explosions.


End file.
